


As a pledge of my love and commitment

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: With this ring I thee wedand with it I bestowall of the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.





	As a pledge of my love and commitment

“It’s so cliche,” Mush had said. “Such a hollywood cliche.”

“So, we’ll get rings, too,” he’d insisted. 

He hadn’t meant to get lost in the ring catalogue. His problem, though, is that he gets lost easily: lost in his own world. Or, maybe, he loses easily. Pens, keys, watches, rings, eyes… they’re hard to hang on to.

Mush, though, Mush he never wants to lose.

And so, they do it. They take their marriage license to the shop, and have the words tattoo’d. Kid Blink and Mush Meyers: Signed by each other and sealed by the state of New York.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know they were one of my OTPs. And then, I started writing them. Loosely connected to the Have Your Cake Universe (unlike other fics in this series.)
> 
> Edit: Also my first attempt at podficcing. (See below. blarg.)


End file.
